


It'll Be Okay

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry watches over Kankuro while he's poisoned by Sasori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the I've Never competition over at HPFC forum. I've never written a Harry Potter crossover, until now. I just recently started watching Naruto Shippuden, which is why I chose it to cross with Harry Potter.
> 
> It's only meant to be a short snippet. I might continue it; I might not.

Harry watched as Kankuro struggled to breathe. He wished he could take out his wand and just wave the problem away, but the poison was unknown, even to the medical-nin. Harry might make it worst if he attempted anything.

He just wanted his love to open his eyes, but unless there was some miracle, Harry didn't see that happening.

There was a commotion behind him, but Harry didn't look. When a pink-haired girl rushed pass, he finally realized something was happening.

He looked around and saw Temari. Her eyes stayed on Kankuro. "How did this happen?" she whispered.

Harry held back the tears that wanted to fall. "Kankuro tried to go after the one who took Gaara. He wouldn't listen to reason about going alone. I tried stopping him."

Temari turned her gaze to Harry. "Don't blame yourself. I know you did your best. If it had been me, I probably would have done the same think Kankuro did. Nothing could ever stop either of us from trying to save our family. You're included in that, by the way."

Harry nodded, but he still felt guilt burn in his stomach at his uselessness. He had magic at his disposal, and he couldn't even save the person he loved with his whole heart.

"Hey," Temari said while she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, I mean it. I'm glad you didn't go in Kankuro's place like you're thinking you should have. If something had happened to you, Kankuro would have never forgiven himself."

Harry nodded, but other than that, there was no acknowledgement to her words.

The pink-haired girl barked out orders, but Harry didn't feel any hope blossom in his chest.

"She's good," Temari promised. "She has been trained by Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin."

Harry watched and he saw the girl draw out poison. Hope swelled in his chest. He stayed still and when she announced that he was no longer in a life-threatening condition, but an antidote still had to be made, Harry thought he was going to collapse in his relief.

He rushed to the bed and hugged the immobile Kankuro.

He heard Temari whisper to the girl who saved his love's life, but Harry didn't care what was exchanged. Kankuro was okay. He was going to open his eyes soon. Harry would endure every teasing remark Kankuro was sure to make about Harry being overly emotional if it meant he was alive.

He pressed a quick kiss to Kankuro's lips and moved his head to whisper into Kankuro's ear. "It's okay. I'll be here waiting for you to wake up. And then we'll make sure Gaara survives. Just get better."

It might have been his imagination, but Harry could have sworn Kankuro's hand twitched.


End file.
